


Personal Space

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>Yeah, personal space........and men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Gremlins seem to have taken up permanent residence in my life the last several months. The post function on my LJ hasn't worked since October - when I started "Oasis - Part Two", and only today have I been able to get Photobucket to cooperate - with difficulty. Anyway, I *have* been able to work on part two of Oasis and it's coming along surprisingly well. Editing seems to be one of the few things at my LJ that will - on rare occasion, actually work! So, I will try to have "Oasis" done ASAP. As for the following CP, I was looking for another CP and came across this one and thought if PB cooperates, I should post it and at least put SOMETHING up here. Anyway, enjoy!

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/etchings_bordered_zpseigzkuzk.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, if my beautiful, beloved TVM Eight DID mean something other than just "etchings", well, with him alone, I wouldn't object! :)


End file.
